


Pride

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Anal Penetration, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Proud Robert, Rob is a proud boy, Sex, Smut, and fluff, prompt, theres a lot of smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert is proud as anything of Aaron getting his award, he blows off going home to stay in with him and show him just how proud he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Robert thought his heart was going to burst when he watched Aaron accept the cheque from Lawrence. He tried to keep the smile from his face but failing that he grinned at the man from his position and clenched his hands together to keep from grabbing at him. He bit his lip and looked down when he felt Chrissie sit next to him. He sipped his beer and looked at her; fighting the urge to get up and go over to Aaron. After Chrissie made her comments about Aaron being a thug he had gotten up and walked over to the bar to talk to Aaron. They'd chatted for a few moments then Robert leant in slightly,  
"You're free tonight I take it?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Gonna find a spare ten minutes are you?"  
Robert picked up his glass,  
"I'm not going home."  
Aaron frowned and looked at him; Robert raised his eyebrows and headed back to his table. Aaron bit his lip and smiled to himself before signalling for another drink.

Aaron laughed as Robert pushed him back against the wall before pulling him in and kissing him again; Robert pushed his hands up under Aaron's shirt and started pulling it up and over his head,  
"I am so goddamn proud of you."  
Aaron laughed again,  
"For getting my shirt off?"  
Robert pressed against him; pushing his leg between Aaron's and kissing his neck. His lips made their way up to meet Aaron's again and he kissed him deeply; holding him in place with a hand on each side of Aaron's head.  
"It really wasn't your doing?"  
Robert started pulling his own shirt off and dropped it on the floor,  
"I swear to you. You know me, I'd be showing off."  
He winked at Aaron then kissed him again as Aaron began working his trousers open,  
"This was all you. You deserve it."  
Aaron beamed at him the. Pushed him away and kicked his shoes off before heading to the bed. Robert grabbed him and turned him around to kiss him again.  
"Oh..."  
Robert smiled against his lips and got his own shoes off before pulling his trousers down and kicking them away too. Aaron mirrored his moves and the two came together with kisses once more; each one trying to touch as much of the other as possible until they fell onto the beds and Robert slid down between Aaron's legs and pulled his socks then he his underwear off,  
"Did I tell you?"  
Aaron looked down at him,  
"What?"  
Robert pushed his leg up and pressed kisses to his inner thigh; making Aaron squirm underneath him. Robert kissed his way up and rested his head against Aaron's knee,  
"That I'm proud of you."  
Aaron's responding laugh turned into a moan when Robert took him in his mouth and started sucking him down. Aaron's head fell back into the pillows and he gripped a hand into Roberts hair,  
"Oh god..."  
Robert flicked his gaze up at Aaron as he bobbed his head up and down; taking him deeper each time. He pulled off slowly and held Aaron's cock at the base; slowly stroking his hand up and down as his tongue worked Aaron's slit.  
"Oh...fuuuuck."  
Robert smiled then lifted his head and dropped a gob of saliva onto the head of Aaron's cock before stroking him again,  
"Rob..."  
"Mmhmm?"  
Aaron propped himself up on his elbows,  
"Wanna fuck you."  
Robert grinned and climbed from the bed to pull his own socks and underwear off.  
"How do you want me?"  
Aaron sat up against the head of the bed and held a hand out,  
"Come here."  
Robert climbed back onto the bed and straddled him; he held Aaron's head and kissed him,  
"Drawer."  
Robert leant over and opened the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube,  
"Condoms?"  
Aaron grabbed Roberts jaw and pulled him into another kiss,  
"Forget them."  
"Sure?"  
Aaron nodded and Robert closed the drawer before handing him the lube. Aaron quickly coated his fingers as Robert changed his position slightly so Aaron could reach behind him and begin circling his hole before pushing a finger inside. He worked him open until Robert was grinding on three fingers as he kissed him deeply,  
"Ready?"  
Robert bit his lip and gripped his cock,  
"Mmm yeah."  
Aaron kissed his throat as he pulled his fingers free and wiped them on his sheets,  
"Rob?"  
Robert opened his eyes and looked at Aaron,  
"Good?"  
Robert nodded and shifted back as Aaron held himself in place; he sank down onto Aaron's cock with a satisfied moan.  
"Oh my god...you feel amazing."  
Robert steadied himself with a hand on the headboard and the other gripping Aaron's shoulder as he began to move,  
"Oh..."  
Moans slipped from Roberts lips as he moved. Aaron's hands gripped his hips and helped him into a steady rhythm,  
"Aaron...Aaron."  
Aaron nodded and took Roberts lips in another kiss. Robert dropped a hand to grip himself and start stroking in time with his movements. He kissed Aaron again and moved himself to change the angle of Aaron's cock as it pounded into him again and again, every thrust hitting his prostate until he was panting and groaning into Aaron's mouth. Robert arched his back and Aaron took the opportunity to latch onto his throat; his hands squeezing and palming his ass cheeks as Robert rode him. He licked a line up to Roberts chin then bit down and laughed as Robert began desperately fisting his cock.  
"You close?"  
Robert nodded; sweat dripping down his face as he dug his fingers into Aaron's shoulder. Aaron kissed him again and rolled them over; pulling Roberts legs around his waist. He took a moment to position himself then moved his fingers to Roberts hole and pushed two in beside his cock. Robert gasped and tangled his fingers tightly in Aaron's hair as the man thrust into him; stretching him wider and wider,  
"Fuck Aaron...Aaron..."  
Robert pulled him down for a kiss and moaned into his mouth as he came over his fist onto his stomach. Aaron picked up his pace and thrust into him again and again before pulling his fingers and then cock free and fisting himself before covering Roberts mess with his own. He gasped and collapsed beside Robert with a laugh.  
"Oh my god..."  
Robert looked over at him and laughed before grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and cleaning himself up.

"What're you gonna spend it on?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Told you. Crusher."  
Robert bit his lip,  
"So nothing fun then?"  
Aaron poked him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He looked over at a noise and sighed,  
"Your trousers are vibrating."  
Robert turned his head and looked over then looked back and Aaron and moved closer to him,  
"I don't care."  
"Could be important."  
Robert brushed their noses,  
"It's not."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"No?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. I'm not going anywhere."  
Aaron smiled again and pressed a kiss to Roberts lips. Robert pushed his hand through Aaron's hair,  
"I am so proud of you. Starting with nothing and now...look at you. Looking for crushers and all sorts."  
Aaron laughed and trailed his fingers down Roberts back,  
"So if you're not going anywhere..."  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron bit his lip and moved closer to kiss Roberts shoulder again,  
"How about I make you proud again?"  
Robert grinned and rolled over; pulling him down to kiss him again.


End file.
